Secret Life of a Twin
by NinjaGirl2009101
Summary: hi this here is a fanfiction about a character me and my friend created, here it is; her name is Jenna Hyuga, age 13-14 in the first part 16 in the second. Basically, she is the twin of Neji, but the two were separated at birth. She falls for a Sand Ninja
1. Introduction Starting the Chunin Exams

The sea breeze blew through as Jenna stood and watched the waves. Tomorrow was the day she would put all she learned mentally, emotionally and physically to the test. She sighed happily as she watched a dolphin jump in the horizon. Her thoughts were cut off shortly after though.  
"Jenna, hey!" shouted a girl's voice.  
Jenna turned and saw a twin bunned girl named Tenten. She was Jenna's best friend, and sometimes Tenten called her 'Jen'.  
"Hi Tenten, what's up?" Jenna asked smiling.  
"Nothing really, Im just excited about the Chunin Exams. What about you Jen?" Tenten replied as she sat on the pier next to Jenna.  
"Yeah, I am. Maybe I will meet someone who I can...Well, you know." Jenna said smiling to herself. Tenten had always wanted for Jenna to find someone who would love her and who has felt the same loneliness as she did. She knew Jenna was her teammates, Neji's twin sister, but she has not told him yet. She feared it would hurt him and she wanted to let him find out himself.  
"Maybe you will Jen. Who knows, you may see someone that you've met in the past." Tenten assured happily.  
Jenna looked up at the sky at this; there was someone she knew, whom she saw in the Suna. In the past, she and her Grandmother were there on a vacation, when Jenna saw what appeared to be a sad boy, sitting on a swing alone with a bear in his arms. Jenna was curious about the boy and walked over. She and the boy talked for a little while, and became quick friends. If she saw the boy again, she would recognize him, but Jenna doesnt remember his name sadly.  
"Maybe you are right Tenten.." Jenna murmured. Tenten smiled and hugged Jenna reassuringly; she didnt like seeing her best friend so sad. Jenna smiled at this and then stood up.  
"Well, I'd best be off. We got a big day tomorrow." Jenna said as Tenten stood up as well.  
"Alright Jenna, see ya tomorrow." Tenten replied as she waved, then turned to walk home. Jenna smiled to herself, took one last glance at the ocean, then headed home.

The next day, after the written part of the exams, Jenna and her team stood at one of the many gates that lead to the mysterious Forest of Death. Leah, a green haired and eyed girl, who was one of Jenna's teammates, stared at the tall trees with a hint of uneasiness. Rikka, a red head and red eyed girl, also looked up at the trees. She was Leah's younger sister and also Jenna's teammate, but she did not fear the forest as much as Leah did. As Jenna and her team listened to the instructor, Jenna noticed what appeared to be the boy she saw in the past. A red haired boy with aqua eyes stood with his team, arms folded and looking emotionless in the face. Jenna quickly turned back to her team before the boy would notice.  
'Who is he?' Jenna thought as she pictured the boy's face in her head. 'I recognize him from somewhere, but, I cant think of when.'  
Soon enough, the gates to the forest opened and all the Genin rushed into the forests.  
"Alright girls," Leah said as she places a kunai with a rose printed hilt and a green strip just around the blade into one of the trees. "This is our checkpoint."  
"Ok, so we are after an Earth Scroll. So lets go," Rikka muttered almost impatiently.  
"Rikka, dont worry, I wont let anyone have our scroll." Jenna said as she hid their scroll in her maroon tank top. This was clever for them because no one would expect the scroll to be hidden in a girl's shirt.  
"Good place Jen." Leah smiled as she said this.  
Jenna nodded then said, "Alright then ladies, we meet back here in two hours, Ive covered the hilt of the kunai with a special ink to where we can only see it. No one else will be able to frame us with the hilt covered in the ink. Be careful out there, there are ninja who are stronger than us, so watch out for anyone suspiciously strong."  
With that, the three girls disappeared.

Leah walked around, then noticed a trio of Leaf Ninja, which happened to be Neji and his team.  
"Not you three again." Leah muttered.  
"Well, look who showed up." Neji said bluntly. He and Leah had battled eachother earlier and Leah still was holding a grudge against him for avoiding all her attacks.  
"Right, what scroll ya got?" Leah asked, sounding like more of a demand than a question.  
"Why should we tell you?" Neji questioned suspiciously as he glared at Leah.  
"I asked you, you idiot, that's why." Leah growled as she marched over to Neji. Leah was older than Neji, but she only stood a couple of inches taller than him.  
"Oh my, it seems that she has a gift for stating the obvious." Neji muttered as he rolled his pale eyes.  
At that, Leah glared aggressivly down at Neji and held him by the collar. "Atleast I dont look weak." she growled.  
"Hmph, you're right. Atleast I am not as weak as you appear." Neji said, taking her insult as an advantage for him.  
Out of anger, Leah threw Neji up into the trees while shouting, "How's that for weak?!"

Jenna and Rikka had noticed this and were watching from behind the bushes. They grew worried, but stayed put; they knew they would step in if Neji intended to kill Leah.  
Neji glared down at Leah as he flipped onto the branch of the tree.  
"Coward," Leah called.  
"Says the one who threw me," he called back. He had just about had enough of Leah and jumped down.  
"Bring it on, you dont look so tough for a Hyuga." Leah said insultingly.  
At this, Neji smirked and ran towards her, activating his Byakugan. Leah took a step back and thick vines appeared infront of her. She thought this would stop Neji from getting close to her, but it didnt, for Neji was smart and he jumped over and around the vines that had tried to swat him away. He landed infront of Leah and struck her in several chakra points, atleast two or three of them being vital points that lead to the heart and lungs. Leah fell to her knees, but got back up shortly after, and performed handsigns.  
Dog  
Monkey  
Dog  
Monkey  
Tiger  
She pointed the tiger sign straight to Neji as a bright ball of chakra charged up in the pointing fingers. Tenten, Lee, Jenna, Rikka, and even Neji stared wide-eyed.  
'Whoa, is this Leah's solar chakra that she told us about?' Jenna thought as she watched the ball getting larger and brighter.  
"Secret Ninjutsu; Solar Blast!" Leah shouted as the ball of bright yellow chakra became a ray, which fired at Neji.

A dust cloud filled the area, as the groups waited to see the results. Leah watched, panting heavily, for the technique she just used had drained almost all of her chakra. Jenna was in shock; she had never seen Leah use this technique before, and wondered if Neji was able to dodge it.  
".....What?" Leah muttered as she saw Neji standing there, unharmed.  
"So..I cant avoid it huh?" Neji asked, insulting Leah about the technique.  
"B-But that is impossible...No one survives that attack..." Leah stuttered.  
"...Rotation," Jenna murmured.  
"What?" Rikka asked as if she didnt hear what Jenna had just said.  
"Something used in our clan, the Rotation allows such attacks or weapons to be bounced back to the opponent or in the air depending on where the attack hits it." Jenna explained.  
At that, Leah glared as Neji smirked at her.  
"Seems to me you are almost out of chakra." he said, still smirking.  
"Oh really, well I still got the energy left to beat your face." Leah hissed.  
Neji's smirk got slightly wider at that as he chuckled under his breath. "Funny, I doubt you do have the energy though."  
Suddenly, vines surrounded Leah; they were covered with sharp thorns to prevent Neji from trying to get to her. "Get through this !" Leah called.  
Neji scanned the vines for a moment, then charged right at them. He stopped just as he was inches away and used the Rotation to slice the thorns towards Leah.

Leah fell to her knees, exhausted from the fight. 'Dang it, he is right. If I continue to use up my chakra, it'll depleat and I'll be stone-cold dead.' She thought as she glared up at Neji.  
"Give up, you dont have a chance." Neji stated blankly as he stared down at Leah emotionlessly.  
"...There is no way...Im giving up." she panted as she said those words.  
"Hmph. You're a fool to do this you know...But, I'll attack if you insist to continue on." he growled softly. All of a sudden, Neji brought Leah up to his level by grabbing her shirt collar, and held his palm, about to attack her.

BOOM!

Neji was knocked back before he could attack Leah.  
He glared as he noticed Jenna infront of Leah, and knew immedeatly that she had attacked him.  
"No, she is not a fool..You are, brother." Jenna growled.  
'What? Why did she call me that??' Neji thought as he stood up and glared her down.  
"That's right, I called you brother...Because Neji, I am your fraternal twin sister." she explained, glaring back slightly.  
"No, I am an only child." Neji said denying what Jenna had just said.  
Tenten watched Neji's reaction slowly build up; she knew that Neji wouldnt react well and she worried about him.  
"Neji, it's true...We were separated at birth, I guess our father never told you..." Jenna said, her gaze changing from angry to sympathy.  
"Well, Jenna...If you expect us to become a family again, which I know you do....It wont happen, not ever..." Neji growled.  
Jenna gasped in surprise; she teared up slowly as she tried to convince Neji.  
"You cannot deny the truth Neji, why cant you just accept it?" she asked sadly.  
Neji didnt reply, he only just deepened his glare on her. 'How dare she says such things...For a long time I have not known, but why does the truth come now?? Why didnt anyone tell me this before Father...Died?' Neji thought to himself. His glare deepened again and he suddenly struck Jenna's chakra points in one arm.  
Lee rushed over and held Neji back as he tried to attack her again.  
"Neji, get a hold of yourself! What's gotten into you?!" Lee exlaimed as Neji tried to pull away. Neji lashed out at Jenna, but Lee pulled him back.  
"You....You!" Neji hissed as his glare deepened on Jenna.  
Jenna sighed, then took off her headband, reavealing their family's curse seal brand on her forehead. Neji gasped quietly as he saw this.  
"Let's go Neji, come on." Lee said as he pulled Neji away.  
Neji turned his back on Jenna, but glanced over his shoulder at her as she put her headband back on. Before Lee could react, Neji stomped away. Jenna went to follow but Rikka put her arm out to stop her.  
"Let him go Jen," she said sadly.  
Jenna sighed sadly and turned away.

"Neji," Lee called as he caught up with his teammate. Neji only walked on, ignoring Lee.  
"Hey, that was rather rude Neji, why did you just leave them??" Tenten asked.  
"She was getting on my nerves." Neji muttered angrily.  
"B-But she is your sister, arent you happy knowing that?" Lee asked.  
"NO!" Neji screamed as he turned a glare on Lee. The trio stopped and shot glances at eachother.  
"Why not Neji?" Tenten asked.  
"I dont have to tell you guys..Besides, it no longer matters." Neji stated turning his back on the two.  
"To us it does," she said.  
"Yes, for you to act this way, it does matter Neji." Lee agreed with Tenten.  
"Look, are we here to chat? Because I want to find that Heaven Scroll and get out of here, and pass this thing." Neji growled sofly as he turned to walk on.  
"Yea but.." Lee began.  
"Just shutup Lee." Neji said sternly as he walked on.  
"Hmph," Tenten muttered as she walked ahead of the other two.


	2. A Battle of Promises

The sea breeze blew through as Jenna stood and watched the waves. Tomorrow was the day she would put all she learned mentally, emotionally and physically to the test. She sighed happily as she watched a dolphin jump in the horizon. Her thoughts were cut off shortly after though.  
"Jenna, hey!" shouted a girl's voice.  
Jenna turned and saw a twin bunned girl named Tenten. She was Jenna's best friend, and sometimes Tenten called her 'Jen'.  
"Hi Tenten, what's up?" Jenna asked smiling.  
"Nothing really, Im just excited about the Chunin Exams. What about you Jen?" Tenten replied as she sat on the pier next to Jenna.  
"Yeah, I am. Maybe I will meet someone who I can...Well, you know." Jenna said smiling to herself. Tenten had always wanted for Jenna to find someone who would love her and who has felt the same loneliness as she did. She knew Jenna was her teammates, Neji's twin sister, but she has not told him yet. She feared it would hurt him and she wanted to let him find out himself.  
"Maybe you will Jen. Who knows, you may see someone that you've met in the past." Tenten assured happily.  
Jenna looked up at the sky at this; there was someone she knew, whom she saw in the Suna. In the past, she and her Grandmother were there on a vacation, when Jenna saw what appeared to be a sad boy, sitting on a swing alone with a bear in his arms. Jenna was curious about the boy and walked over. She and the boy talked for a little while, and became quick friends. If she saw the boy again, she would recognize him, but Jenna doesnt remember his name sadly.  
"Maybe you are right Tenten.." Jenna murmured. Tenten smiled and hugged Jenna reassuringly; she didnt like seeing her best friend so sad. Jenna smiled at this and then stood up.  
"Well, I'd best be off. We got a big day tomorrow." Jenna said as Tenten stood up as well.  
"Alright Jenna, see ya tomorrow." Tenten replied as she waved, then turned to walk home. Jenna smiled to herself, took one last glance at the ocean, then headed home.

The next day, after the written part of the exams, Jenna and her team stood at one of the many gates that lead to the mysterious Forest of Death. Leah, a green haired and eyed girl, who was one of Jenna's teammates, stared at the tall trees with a hint of uneasiness. Rikka, a red head and red eyed girl, also looked up at the trees. She was Leah's younger sister and also Jenna's teammate, but she did not fear the forest as much as Leah did. As Jenna and her team listened to the instructor, Jenna noticed what appeared to be the boy she saw in the past. A red haired boy with aqua eyes stood with his team, arms folded and looking emotionless in the face. Jenna quickly turned back to her team before the boy would notice.  
'Who is he?' Jenna thought as she pictured the boy's face in her head. 'I recognize him from somewhere, but, I cant think of when.'  
Soon enough, the gates to the forest opened and all the Genin rushed into the forests.  
"Alright girls," Leah said as she places a kunai with a rose printed hilt and a green strip just around the blade into one of the trees. "This is our checkpoint."  
"Ok, so we are after an Earth Scroll. So lets go," Rikka muttered almost impatiently.  
"Rikka, dont worry, I wont let anyone have our scroll." Jenna said as she hid their scroll in her maroon tank top. This was clever for them because no one would expect the scroll to be hidden in a girl's shirt.  
"Good place Jen." Leah smiled as she said this.  
Jenna nodded then said, "Alright then ladies, we meet back here in two hours, Ive covered the hilt of the kunai with a special ink to where we can only see it. No one else will be able to frame us with the hilt covered in the ink. Be careful out there, there are ninja who are stronger than us, so watch out for anyone suspiciously strong."  
With that, the three girls disappeared.

Leah walked around, then noticed a trio of Leaf Ninja, which happened to be Neji and his team.  
"Not you three again." Leah muttered.  
"Well, look who showed up." Neji said bluntly. He and Leah had battled eachother earlier and Leah still was holding a grudge against him for avoiding all her attacks.  
"Right, what scroll ya got?" Leah asked, sounding like more of a demand than a question.  
"Why should we tell you?" Neji questioned suspiciously as he glared at Leah.  
"I asked you, you idiot, that's why." Leah growled as she marched over to Neji. Leah was older than Neji, but she only stood a couple of inches taller than him.  
"Oh my, it seems that she has a gift for stating the obvious." Neji muttered as he rolled his pale eyes.  
At that, Leah glared aggressivly down at Neji and held him by the collar. "Atleast I dont look weak." she growled.  
"Hmph, you're right. Atleast I am not as weak as you appear." Neji said, taking her insult as an advantage for him.  
Out of anger, Leah threw Neji up into the trees while shouting, "How's that for weak?!"

Jenna and Rikka had noticed this and were watching from behind the bushes. They grew worried, but stayed put; they knew they would step in if Neji intended to kill Leah.  
Neji glared down at Leah as he flipped onto the branch of the tree.  
"Coward," Leah called.  
"Says the one who threw me," he called back. He had just about had enough of Leah and jumped down.  
"Bring it on, you dont look so tough for a Hyuga." Leah said insultingly.  
At this, Neji smirked and ran towards her, activating his Byakugan. Leah took a step back and thick vines appeared infront of her. She thought this would stop Neji from getting close to her, but it didnt, for Neji was smart and he jumped over and around the vines that had tried to swat him away. He landed infront of Leah and struck her in several chakra points, atleast two or three of them being vital points that lead to the heart and lungs. Leah fell to her knees, but got back up shortly after, and performed handsigns.  
Dog  
Monkey  
Dog  
Monkey  
Tiger  
She pointed the tiger sign straight to Neji as a bright ball of chakra charged up in the pointing fingers. Tenten, Lee, Jenna, Rikka, and even Neji stared wide-eyed.  
'Whoa, is this Leah's solar chakra that she told us about?' Jenna thought as she watched the ball getting larger and brighter.  
"Secret Ninjutsu; Solar Blast!" Leah shouted as the ball of bright yellow chakra became a ray, which fired at Neji.

A dust cloud filled the area, as the groups waited to see the results. Leah watched, panting heavily, for the technique she just used had drained almost all of her chakra. Jenna was in shock; she had never seen Leah use this technique before, and wondered if Neji was able to dodge it.  
".....What?" Leah muttered as she saw Neji standing there, unharmed.  
"So..I cant avoid it huh?" Neji asked, insulting Leah about the technique.  
"B-But that is impossible...No one survives that attack..." Leah stuttered.  
"...Rotation," Jenna murmured.  
"What?" Rikka asked as if she didnt hear what Jenna had just said.  
"Something used in our clan, the Rotation allows such attacks or weapons to be bounced back to the opponent or in the air depending on where the attack hits it." Jenna explained.  
At that, Leah glared as Neji smirked at her.  
"Seems to me you are almost out of chakra." he said, still smirking.  
"Oh really, well I still got the energy left to beat your face." Leah hissed.  
Neji's smirk got slightly wider at that as he chuckled under his breath. "Funny, I doubt you do have the energy though."  
Suddenly, vines surrounded Leah; they were covered with sharp thorns to prevent Neji from trying to get to her. "Get through this !" Leah called.  
Neji scanned the vines for a moment, then charged right at them. He stopped just as he was inches away and used the Rotation to slice the thorns towards Leah.

Leah fell to her knees, exhausted from the fight. 'Dang it, he is right. If I continue to use up my chakra, it'll depleat and I'll be stone-cold dead.' She thought as she glared up at Neji.  
"Give up, you dont have a chance." Neji stated blankly as he stared down at Leah emotionlessly.  
"...There is no way...Im giving up." she panted as she said those words.  
"Hmph. You're a fool to do this you know...But, I'll attack if you insist to continue on." he growled softly. All of a sudden, Neji brought Leah up to his level by grabbing her shirt collar, and held his palm, about to attack her.

BOOM!

Neji was knocked back before he could attack Leah.  
He glared as he noticed Jenna infront of Leah, and knew immedeatly that she had attacked him.  
"No, she is not a fool..You are, brother." Jenna growled.  
'What? Why did she call me that??' Neji thought as he stood up and glared her down.  
"That's right, I called you brother...Because Neji, I am your fraternal twin sister." she explained, glaring back slightly.  
"No, I am an only child." Neji said denying what Jenna had just said.  
Tenten watched Neji's reaction slowly build up; she knew that Neji wouldnt react well and she worried about him.  
"Neji, it's true...We were separated at birth, I guess our father never told you..." Jenna said, her gaze changing from angry to sympathy.  
"Well, Jenna...If you expect us to become a family again, which I know you do....It wont happen, not ever..." Neji growled.  
Jenna gasped in surprise; she teared up slowly as she tried to convince Neji.  
"You cannot deny the truth Neji, why cant you just accept it?" she asked sadly.  
Neji didnt reply, he only just deepened his glare on her. 'How dare she says such things...For a long time I have not known, but why does the truth come now?? Why didnt anyone tell me this before Father...Died?' Neji thought to himself. His glare deepened again and he suddenly struck Jenna's chakra points in one arm.  
Lee rushed over and held Neji back as he tried to attack her again.  
"Neji, get a hold of yourself! What's gotten into you?!" Lee exlaimed as Neji tried to pull away. Neji lashed out at Jenna, but Lee pulled him back.  
"You....You!" Neji hissed as his glare deepened on Jenna.  
Jenna sighed, then took off her headband, reavealing their family's curse seal brand on her forehead. Neji gasped quietly as he saw this.  
"Let's go Neji, come on." Lee said as he pulled Neji away.  
Neji turned his back on Jenna, but glanced over his shoulder at her as she put her headband back on. Before Lee could react, Neji stomped away. Jenna went to follow but Rikka put her arm out to stop her.  
"Let him go Jen," she said sadly.  
Jenna sighed sadly and turned away.

"Neji," Lee called as he caught up with his teammate. Neji only walked on, ignoring Lee.  
"Hey, that was rather rude Neji, why did you just leave them??" Tenten asked.  
"She was getting on my nerves." Neji muttered angrily.  
"B-But she is your sister, arent you happy knowing that?" Lee asked.  
"NO!" Neji screamed as he turned a glare on Lee. The trio stopped and shot glances at eachother.  
"Why not Neji?" Tenten asked.  
"I dont have to tell you guys..Besides, it no longer matters." Neji stated turning his back on the two.  
"To us it does," she said.  
"Yes, for you to act this way, it does matter Neji." Lee agreed with Tenten.  
"Look, are we here to chat? Because I want to find that Heaven Scroll and get out of here, and pass this thing." Neji growled sofly as he turned to walk on.  
"Yea but.." Lee began.  
"Just shutup Lee." Neji said sternly as he walked on.  
"Hmph," Tenten muttered as she walked ahead of the other two.


End file.
